


the sun going down

by yeswayappianway



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: prompt: sex on a countertop/tabletop/sink because we couldn’t wait to get somewhere with cushions





	the sun going down

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to Dell, who is the best beta
> 
> title from PYNK by Janelle Monae
> 
> prompt from: http://tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/92410649976/some-fun-sex-tropes-laughing-during-sex-andor

“Fuck,” Kris hisses as Marc pins her against the counter, her wiry body strong and insistent. Everyone else forgets how strong Marc is, but Kris never does. It’s hot as hell, especially when she decides to actually use it. Like now, when she’d decided making it to the couch in the living room, much less their bedroom, was too long to wait. She’s got one hand wrapped around Kris’s head and her long fingers are pulling at her hair. Kris is caught between leaning into it or reaching forward for Marc’s face. Kris rolls her hips against Marc’s, which makes her groan. While Marc presses open kisses against her neck, Kris wraps her hands around Marc’s waist. She tries to slip her hands into Marc’s pants, but she can’t quite make it.

“Your pants are too fucking tight,” she complains, and Marc lifts her head up to give her the most unimpressed look Kris has ever gotten while someone had their hands on her.

“You’re smart, figure something out,” Marc deadpans, and goes back to Kris’s neck. She bites down this time, and Kris gasps. Marc’s so hot when she gets like this, forceful and focused. Kris might have been teasing her on purpose, licking her lips and sitting on Marc’s lap, wearing one of her shortest skirts. It was probably a miracle that they made it inside.

Kris gives up on the jeans, and grabs Marc’s ass with both hands, pulling them even tighter together. She’s still gasping as Marc alternates sloppily kissing down her neck and biting sharply. She also sneaks a hand up the front of Kris’s shirt, and suddenly, Kris is the impatient one. Letting go of Marc, she puts her hands on the counter and hops up so that she’s perched on the edge. Marc just pushes in closer, and Kris opens her legs for her to slide in between. She reaches up to rub her own nipple through her shirt and bra, and Marc bats it away.

“Come on, then, _do_ something,” Kris bites out. Marc stands up again, looking her in the eyes, no hint of her usual joking smile. Kris’s breath catches in her throat. Marc stares at her for a second, maybe looking for something, and then with no warning, she pinches Kris’s nipple, hard.

Kris yelps, and grabs at Marc’s shoulders. Marc’s cupping her breasts now, brushing her thumbs over the nipples, and Kris needs more.

“Hang on,” she says, leaning back to pull her shirt off, and taking her bra off immediately after. Marc’s eyes get impossibly darker, and she bends her head down to suck on one nipple while she traces circles on Kris’s other breast with her nail, her free hand roaming up and down her side. Kris doesn’t know where to focus, and settles for clutching the back of Marc’s head with one hand and fumbling with the button on Marc’s jeans with the other. She manages to get Marc’s pants open, and she wiggles her hand into the front of her underwear. The angle is bad enough that she’s mostly just pressing against Marc’s outer lips. “Babe, c’mon, you gotta move,” she says, watching Marc shudder a little. She straightens up, creating a little more separation between them and giving Kris space to twist her wrist and slip one finger against Marc’s clit.

Marc shivers again, and her hand lands on Kris’s thigh. She starts rubbing it up and down, and as she pushes her hand under Kris’s skirt, she gets an expression of curiosity on her face. She pushes her hand even slower up towards where Kris’s legs join. More importantly, where Kris isn't wearing underwear, which Marc has obviously just discovered as she swears colorfully.

“Were you going commando the whole time we were at the dinner?” Marc asks, rasping a little. Kris lets her smirk curl across her face, feeling very pleased with herself.

“Yep,” she says, popping the ‘p’. Marc looks up at the ceiling and moans a little.

“Fuck me,” she breathes, and Kris responds by rubbing her finger faster against Marc’s clit.

“I’d love to, but you’re still wearing pants.”

Marc shakes her head, a smile creeping on to her face. “No, stop that. We can get to that later,” she says, and pushes at Kris’s leg. Kris obliges, pulling her hand out of Marc’s pants and spreading her legs even further. Her skirt rides up. Marc reaches toward her with one hand, tracing a finger against her outer lips, and then stroking it in. Kris can feel how wet she is now, as Marc’s finger glides over her clit and back down. Not stopping, Marc pushes a finger into her cunt, a hungry look in her eyes. Kris reaches up to grab her own breast, needing to do _something_. Marc slowly works her finger in and out a few times. It’s amazing, and it’s also _not enough_.

“If you’re going to go slow, why are we still in the kitchen?” she complains. Marc doesn’t answer, just shakes her head a little and adds a second finger, still stroking in and out steadily. Kris squirms. The counter is uncomfortable under her ass, but she’s kind of into it. It’s a good reminder that Kris is completely open while Marc fingers her in their kitchen, and the unexpected location is really doing something for her. Still doesn’t mean she’s satisfied with this pace.

Just then, Marc twists her fingers and Kris cries out. “Fuck, fuck, that’s good, do that again.” She does, and Kris arches her back against nothing. Marc looks like she can’t decide where to focus. Kris decides to help her out by reaching out roughly for her, and kissing Marc thoroughly. Marc kisses so intently, throwing herself into it in a way that surprised Kris the first time, having expected light, playful teasing. It’s only fair that Kris return the favor.

Marc moans as Kris bites gently on her lower lip, and her fingers still inside Kris. She pulls back and frowns. “Don’t distract me, I had a plan.”

Kris raises an eyebrow. “Was your plan getting me off in the kitchen? Because I think plans are usually a little more complicated—” she stops to gasp when Marc rubs her thumb over her clit. Kris tries to spread her legs even wider, wanting to chase the feeling, but she slips forward slightly and stops. Imaging trying to explain an injury caused by falling off the counter as her girlfriend fingered her makes her want to shrivel up into a ball, so she tries to scoot back into a more stable position. Marc stops her, her hand at the small of Kris’s back keeping her firmly where she is.

“It’s fine, I won’t let you fall,” Marc says, and her eyes narrow slightly in concentration as she twists her hand to push a third finger in. Kris breathes out, “Oh,” and lifts her hips slightly to get Marc’s fingers just where she wants them.

“Come on,” Marc says roughly, “I want to hear you.” It’s not hard. Between the smell of sex in the air and the feeling of Marc’s fingers in her, Kris starts gasping, letting out the little breaths and mixed swears that she thinks sound too much like porn until she’s far enough gone. She rolls her hips, Marc’s thumb less rubbing her than Kris is rocking against it. Her hands are planted on the counter, and she can feel herself slipping, but she’s so fucking close, she just needs— she needs—

“Fuck, I’m so close, fuck, babe, Marc, I…” Kris trails off, not able to think. She feels the hand leave her back and opens her eyes. Marc is looking intently at her, their faces close enough that it’s almost hard to focus.

Marc says, low, “Not yet.” Kris whines. “You know what I want to hear,” Marc says, even lower, almost purring.

Kris almost cries. “Please, please,” she gasps, and Marc smiles, that beautiful blinding grin.

“There it is,” Marc says, pleased, and rocks her hand so her fingers slide in and out of Kris as her thumb strokes roughly against Kris’s clit. It’s barely half a minute of this before Kris starts to clench around her. She says something, she doesn’t know what, probably some mix of “Marc” and “fuck” and “yes”, and comes, the pleasure locking up her body and then releasing into loose satisfaction. Kris slumps forward, her forehead resting against Marc’s.

It’s quiet for a short moment, and Kris can still feel Marc’s fingers inside her. She mumbles, “Love you.” Marc laughs and draws her hand back. Kris barely has a second to feel empty before Marc brings her fingers up to her own mouth and starts licking them clean. Kris’s mouth goes dry and she swallows.

“Good?” Marc asks, sounding intensely self-satisfied. God, Kris loves her so much. She also wants to eat her out for so long she forgets how to speak.

“So good, Marc, so, so good. How about we go upstairs and I show you just how good?” Kris knows she looks hungry, but she also knows how Marc’s eyes go wide and even darker when she says that. So Kris just leans back on her hands, imaging how she looks, tits bare and skirt pushed up to show how wet she is.

Marc swallows, and says, “Yes, please, do that,” and it’s Kris’s turn to let a self-satisfied smile curl across her face. She hops off the counter and starts pushing Marc toward the stairs to their bedroom.

“Come on, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i challenged myself to write porn, and this happened
> 
> i have this whole au in my head. i don't know what i'll do with it, but it's there.
> 
> feel free to come talk to me on twitter at steelinstories or tumblr at topcopbobrovsky about lesbian AUs, or flower/tanger, or lots of other things


End file.
